Titans West
by Emberstar123
Summary: Years after a never-before seen Titans crew broke up, a young mutant comes stumbling upon their old tower and ends up being the leader of the new Titans West.
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

I held my arms close to body, the rain pattering down and dripping along my fur. Voices shouted overhead and a blinding light stunned me for a moment before I took off at a remarkable speed.

I was an experiment gone wrong. They tried to cross the DNA of a cheetah and human. The appearance was successful…but controlling me was different. I killed 2 workers and injured 7. So as a killer on the run, it wouldn't be hard to find me. I stood on two legs but had fur, a tail, ears, and head shape of a cheetah. My eyes, fingers, and feet, were unchanged and I could talk.

"Experiment #347, stop running!" A voice commanded and I nearly wanted to turn around and roar that that wasn't my name. At least not anymore…I was just some nameless animal on the run.

I slid underneath a rock which had an opening, watching as lights and feet ran past me. When I was certain it was clear, I dragged myself out and began to run further into the forest.

Finally, I stopped at the edge and looked over the ocean. A sign named "Leap City" was on a rock out in the middle of the sea. There a T-shaped building that seemed broken and run-down stood on a mini island. I whipped my head around, as the sound of shouting alerted me.

I breathed in a gulp of air and leapt into the water, paddling towards the mysterious island with all my might. At last, I dragged my soaked body into the tower and curled up at the entrance, the door shutting behind me.

I shut my eyes, sleep taking over.

Xxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes, a crusty puddle where I once lay. I got to my feet and shook the cold away unsuccessfully before making my way through the hall.

The elevator worked well as I used it to make my way to the main floor. I gaped at my large yet messy surroundings. I reached down and picked up a moldy piece of pizza before dropping it again at the sound of clattering pots.

I whipped around and went into predator mode, stalking closer and closer to where the noise had sounded…

_Bam!_

A shadowy figure barreled into me.

"_What are you doing here_?"

**XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx**

**Okay! So I've decided I want to do an OC story and I'll be accepting OC's to make up *drumroll*…TITANS WEST.**

**There are only four positions left and I'll be picking boys and girls so if all the first registrations are girls then I'll pick the best two and wait for some boys.**

**No mary-sues or gary-stues please.**

**FILL OUT THIS FORM AND REVIEW IT OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME WITH IT**

**Name: (Last and First)**

**Codename:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Catchphrase: (If they have one)**

**Backstory: (If they have one)**

**Other Info:**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Talia

I drew my lips in a snarl and leapt at the figure viciously, sinking my claws into skin. I heard a yelp of pain and I smirked, digging my claws in harder and pinning the person down.

Lightning flashed and a clear image unfolded in front of me. It was a girl with black, wavy hair that was pulled into a loose braid. She wore jeans and a baggy white shirt that was damp.

I let out a howl of pain as she sent a strange burst from her hands, sending me flying across the room. I grunted as I landed on all fours, pushing myself back up on to two feet. I leapt at her, only to find myself ramming headfirst into some sort've invisible material.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated the question and I glared at her and opened my jaws to speak, "Finding shelter…what else?"

"Finding shelter shouldn't be so vicious."

"You attacked first." I pointed out wirely and she narrowed her eyes.

"Look, can we just talk?"

"Speak all you want, I'm trying to find a place to sleep."

"What's your name?"

I didn't say anything, just curl up on the couch.

"_What's your name_?"

No reply.

"_**Tell me your name, now**_."

"I don't know."

"Alright Miss – Erm, pardon me?"

"I don't know my own name." I didn't look at her because I didn't see the big deal. I honestly didn't care if I was nameless anymore. I raised my head and met her gaze steadily, "What's your name?"

"Talia." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Cool, why are you in a big T-shaped tower, Talia?" I asked, leaning over the couch with my arms dangling loosely. "Checking for trouble, this used to be the Titans tower. Only the computers work now so I use them to find crime and stop it." She explained, moving over to the large computer.

"So you expect to stop bad guys?" I examined her form and raised a kitty eyebrow.

"I've got superpowers, kitty girl." She replied sharply, giving me a glare from over her shoulder. "What about you? You aren't exactly an everyday, typical person…"

I examined myself and sighed. "Just your everyday lab experiment." I didn't want her to know about the flaws of being a lab experiment. "They sent me here to become a Titan." She looked at her feet for a moment then looked up, "By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Teen Titan?"

"A band of superhero's or just a superhero. They're an organization across the globe." She explained then added with an amused voice, "You were sent to be a Titan without knowing what a Titan was?"

"Pssh, they weren't very clear…" Why was this so easy of a lie?

"Anyways, it seems to be clear so I'm going h-" A beeping cut her off and she sighed. Whipping out of the room and down the tower. I was hot on her trail.

I followed her downtown to a robbery. She glanced at me and sighed, obviously not in the mood to resist me coming along.

"Return the money or else." She called bravely, standing in a heroic posture. I added in a growl as well. They laughed at the suggestion and Talia seemed to be irritated by that.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the money flying back where it came from and a stream of magic to the man who once held it.

I leapt at the nearest man, ripping the sack away and keeping him pinned down. The battle was short and I watched as the police dragged the criminals away. I smiled, pride in the good deed I'd done.

I turned around to talk to Talia but she was walking away. "Where are you going?!" I called.

"Home," was her only response.

I wanted to chase after her but I stopped myself and began to walk towards the tower.

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX

Our first teammate…. Elizabeth O'Malley! She belongs to **Emmeline C. Thornbrooke **and as explained in her bio, won't exactly be one of the Titans that prefers to hang out with all of them.

Anyways, she's a magical gal and is the first that our future Titan meets.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Johnny

I watched boredly as Talia entered the Tower to check up on the computer. She obviously disliked being away from her family but her sense of justice seemed to overpower that. She didn't seem to care very much that I now lived in the tower, guess it's because I'd taken the time to clean up the place a bit.

She pushed back a bit on her chair and angled her head down so that it stared straight ahead, instead of craning up to look at the huge screen. Getting to her feet, she walked past me and waved her hand without even looking at me. "Goin' home, see ya."

I angled my ear to listen to her walk out of the tower and once again was startled by an ear-splitting scream followed by a "Who the hell are you?". I dashed down to the exit, nearly crashing into Talia.

He raised his finger in the symbol of a gun and changed his voice to match the James Bond name thing. "Pike. Johnny Pike." He answered with a stupid grin on his face. "But you can call me…" He flashed a heroic pose, "…The Aquatic Guy!"

Talia and I both raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? You guys don't have codenames?"

"Don't need 'em." Talia replied and I shrugged. "I'm the only superhero here and I don't stick around just for the media to hound me and kitty over here is nameless." I waved as she referred to me.

He placed his fingers on his chin and stroked it, grinning. "We'll have to fix that of course!" He danced over and tapped Talia on the nose, "How 'bout…Tigress for the attitude queen and Cheetara for kitty."

Once again, we raised our eyebrows.

"The Cheetah sounds good for a codename." I responded ackwardly, "But what about a real name? And Tigress? Won't they mix us up?"

"I agree, _Tiger Lily _sounds much better." Talia sniffed and Johnny rubbed the back of his neck ackwardly. "Fine, fine, do whatever ladies."

"Shira."

Johnny looked at me which triggered Talia to look at me, "Pardon me?" She asked.

"Shira. My name Is Shira." That's all I could say.

"Erm, cool…Shira…"

Johnny clasped his hands together, "So this is the old Titans tower, huh? I was coming here to see if I could start Titans West again but it seems as if the jobs been already done."

"Uh huh, you have superpowers?" Talia questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm an Atlantean – like Aqualad, y'know?" Neither of us needed to know the proud Titan Aqualad was. "Decided to become a Titan and now I met you." He leaned forward excitedly, "I control water and stuff. I'm improving but y'know, we all are. Also can talk to ocean dudes, they all totally love me." His tone was humorous and I couldn't help but grin. Talia on the other hand, frowned even deeper.

"Whatever, I'm going home." She replied and pushed past him, walking out of the tower.

"But what am I gonna do with him?" I yowled after her but she didn't reply. The sound of the doors closing echoed momentarily before we looked at each other.

"Sooo….can I join or what?"

"Welcome to the Team bud, get a mop and help me clean."

**xXxXxX xXxXxX xXxXxX xXxXxX xXxXxX**

Yaaay! I got this one done and yet another teammate has been added….Johnny Pike!

I also have the final female member of the team organized so I no longer need more applications of girls, the newest member will be introduced as soon as possible and meanwhile, I'm looking for one more male member of the team!


	4. Chapter 4 - Soaked Teammates

Progress had gone quicker with Johnny around and the Tower actually started looking decent. We cleaned up the kitchen and explored some of the rooms.

"Say Shira…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a cat, right?"

"_Cheetah_." I corrected stingily.

"Whatever. Aren't you like, afraid of water and stuff?" That took me by surprise. Why would I be afraid of freakin' water? I narrowed my eyes, trying to make my growl sound polite as possible. "I see no reason for a phobia of water."

"Well cats are scared of water. You're a cat."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of anything!" The worlds escaped my lips too quickly for me to take them back. Johnny looked at me with a grin and jabbed his finger to the window, "Alright _Miss. No Fear_, I dare you to go out in the rain and jump in the lake."

Now that scared me shitless. I didn't show it of course, I simply stuck my nose in the air and grumbled about getting cold when I wasn't even crime-fighting. I reached the door, Johnny's gaze boring into my back as I slid one foot outside and flinched it back inside as though the rain had burned me.

I took a breath in and mentally dragged myself outside, making my exterior of movement much more relaxed and less forced. I was shivering as the tiny bullets of rained splattered my golden fur.

"The waters great." God his voiced annoyed me sometimes. I turned to see the idiotic Atlantean floating on his back in the wild waters. "C'mon kitty cat, don't you want some fresh water on that pretty fur of yours?"

I felt my claws come out as I stomped into the water, it reaching up to my knees. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this… _The single thought was set on repeat as it danced through my head every step deeper into the water. Further and further, I began to swim out.

I couldn't feel the bottom anymore and my heart was pounding in my chest. A hand grabbed my ankle but I wasn't too amused. "Very funny, fish-boy." I snarled, looking down.

"Um, Shira?" I looked up to see he was behind me with a puzzled look on his face. His spiky, blonde hair stood up even higher as I let out a shrill scream – desperately trying to escape the grip. "Get me out of this damn water or I will murder someone!" My feet gave out as I was dragged upside down and up higher.

A boy stood in front of me, his hand grasping my ankle. "Quit screaming." His voice was strange, a mixture between a rough exterior yet a polite breeze to it. I closed my mouth until another bout of screaming broke through. I looked to see that Johnny had jumped from his original spot where a new girl was arising. She rubbed her forehead and looked at all of us.

The strange person released my ankle and I dropped head-first into the water. I pulled up a few seconds later, cursing and spluttering water from my mouth.

"Xander Clark." The boy said calmly.

"What?" Johnny and I spoke at the same time.

"My name is Xander Clark." He repeated and watched as the girl wadded over to his side. "I'm Ruby Heart! Or Jemstone, Jem for short." She piped up.

"Well that's fantastic." Is all I said before floating away on my back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why were you guys in the water anyways?" We had gathered them in the main room of the tower, giving them blankets and a plate of food and beverages.

Ruby was about to answer 'till Xander cut in, "Some things are best left untold." We nodded, our personal lives weren't exactly a main priority.

"Anyways, I'm Johnny and sour pussy –" He cackled at his pun and continued, while I simply glared "-over here is Shira. We've got another member, her names Talia but she sticks with her family rather than us. Can you believe it?"

"You all are quite young to be living together." Xander observed, looking us up and down. Ruby however wasn't quite as solitary, she was friendly for just meeting us. "Are you guys superheroes or something? 'Cause this is the Titans tower of course! Only Superheroes like ourselves should be living in this tower and-"

"Hold on," I cut her off. "You guys are superheroes? Powers and everything?" They nodded. "So what are your powers anyway?"

"I'm a very good fighter, possessing superhuman abilities as well as the ability of flight." Xander explained, "I also have a large knowledge of weaponry and the ability of communication with birds."

Ruby bounced around, "I can change my skin into rock and stuff so I can beat up baddies!" She sang then looked at us. "What about you two?"

"Atlantean abilities – communication with sea creatures and manipulation of water." Johnny said proudly, slicking his hair back with one hand while the other one rested on his hip.

"I'm fast and I have claws if you haven't noticed. No explanation needed is what I'm saying." I said, eyes narrowed. "You'll meet Talia tomorrow."

They looked at me for an explanation. "She doesn't hang out, just comes in the morning."

"Kind've a freaky girl anyways, hearing issues or something. Unless she's looking at you, can't hear a word your saying or just chooses not to." Johnny added, picking his ear and flicking a bit over to the side.

Ruby yawned and clasped her hands under her cheek, resting her head on Johnny's lap. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Johnny, take her to one of the rooms and I'll take Xander." I said then got to my feet, leading the bulky figure to one of the unoccupied rooms.

He dipped his head in thank you and without another word, vanished with the door closing behind him.

_What a freaky guy_, I mused in my head then walked down the halls without another word.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Yaaaay! Sorry this is really late ;w; I was meaning to write it sooner but ohwell~**

**Anyways, next chapter I think will be a filler chapter since we've had nonstop action so far. Then I'll get to a chapter where they establish a connection with the main Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg).**

**But yeah, we meet the rest of the Team in this chapter! Talia will meet them soon, don't worry.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mall inconveniences

Ruby fiddled around with the T-shirts, squealing with delight and shoving them in my face whenever she deemed them "cute". I didn't quite understand the term though. Kittens were cute, cubs were cute, cats were cute. How the heck could a piece of fabric be cute? I rolled my eye, another pair of staring eyes meeting mine. I bared my teeth and watched them run away, a smirk working its way up my cheek. I flinched as a hand met my shoulder and I looked to see Xander, shaking his head and interrupting my fun.

I grumbled and pulled away. Why were we even here at this weird Mall place? It was loud, crazy, and stupid. I looked around, watching Johnny attempt to flirt with some walking Barbie dolls before being dissed, he stalked back to us. "Pssh, those girls don't know a good-looking Atlantean when they see one!" He grumbled, refusing to show that he'd been the one blown off.

Xander didn't seem bothered despite the fact that a bunch of kids kept climbing over him like those stupid dressed up buffoons. He simply put them down and gently pushed them away. Like me, he got plenty of stares with his whole get-up. Ruby on the other hand was having the time of her life as she pretended to be statues and freaked the living life out of people.

"Why are we here again?!" I complained, leaning against a pillar and staring straight ahead.

"We need civilian clothes." Was the answer I only got.

We walked through the Mall and I watched as Ruby clambered onto an area where a statue stood. She acted like she was part of it as she molded her skin into minerals then flattened my ears to my skull as the high-pitched scream of some ignorant child pierced the air followed by her laughter. Johnny found it absolutely hilarious as he high-fived her while Xander shook his head and carried on.

After what seemed forever. We finally found clothes. Ruby chose a pink shirt with some tattered jeans. Johnny wore a white shirt and jeans. I simply resided with a gray hoodie with I pulled over my head and hid my face, I didn't need pants. Xander wore a leather jacket with some freaky red wings on the back and ripped jeans with a skulled belt holding them up.

Ruby flicked back her black, red-tipped hair with one brush and giggled. "Well I thought that was fun, we should do it again!"

"The Mall? On a school day?"

We turned our attention to see Talia, holding a few books with a disdainful expression on her face. "School?" We all spoke the word at the same time with the same confusion.

"Y'know? The place where we learn? It's part of the law?" She replied sarcastically, "Anyways, I have places to be."

"You must have a lot of work to do as a superhero and a student." Xander mused, the statement received a confused look on her face. "I'm no superhero, just an older sister with a sense of justice and English first period."

She continued to walk and Xander didn't seem to get the notice that she wasn't in the mood. "How many siblings do you have?" He made sure she could see his lips move as Johnny had said.

"Nine."

"You seem to have trouble hearing."

She brushed him off and just walked faster to which Xander shrugged his shoulders and returned to the group.

"Well she's a moody one." Johnny growled, folding his arms.

I never disliked Talia nor did I like her but I simply respected her. She hadn't rejected when we first met and she seemed to juggle her superhero life and her civilian life pretty well, guess she had more struggles than she liked to say.

We walked down the streets of the city, listening to Ruby non-stop chat about whatever. Johnny paused and lifted his sunglasses off his face, staring up at the sky with a mix of fear and shock. "Umm…guys…?"

"If this is just another issue with your hair, I swear I will cl-" I was cut off from my growl as an explosion bursted in front of us, scattering us all in different directions.

"Whoever did that is gonna get their eyes ripped out of their sockets!" I snarled, getting to my paws and rubbing the side of my head. I looked around to see that Ruby had turned all rockfish and crashed into a wall without any real damage to herself but for the wall… Johnny was laying on his back on a car and groaned. I looked around for Xander then looked up, eyes widening. Wings had sprouted from his back.

"No way…Xander's Thanagarian?!" I heard Johnny yell in excitement. "Best. Team. EVER." Ruby and I both sighed at the same time.

"Incinerate, Obliterate, Combust, Call it whatever the hell you want! Either way you're nothing but ash when I'm done!" We looked up to see a wild-looking teen and two others staring down at us.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled.

"Whatever we want, sweet-heart." The female crooned, lighting her hands on fire. "The names Hell Girl, hell all wrapped up in one person."

"Vermillion Hawk." We turned to see a boy standing with his arms folded and an angry expression planted on his face, "Feel the wrath of the Phoenix."

"Last and certainly the best would be moi!" We looked where the explosion came from to see an insane looking boy smirking at us. "Combustion's the name, don't forget it."

"You aren't going anywhere else but prison! Titans go!" I snarled then leapt at Combustion, the others following my lead with hesitation.

Johnny ripped his hands into the air, water coming from a sewage and spewing onto Vermillion Hawk whom dodged. Ruby ended up getting a mouth-full of the horrid water. Johnny gave her an embarrassed look and rubbed the back of his neck. "Joooohhhhnnnnnyyyy!" She snarled then dodged a blow from Hell Girl. She pulled her hand back in a fist and as she sped it forward, her hand turning into rock. The fiery girl went recoiling backwards.

She snarled, holding a hand to her shoulder and ran forward only to be knocked off balance by Xander from the air.

I dodged a combustion attack, leaping from car to car. "Dance kitty! Dance!" Combustion cackled, sending sparks at my feet. I snarled and leapt over only to be blown back by a large explosion. Another explosion headed my way and I shielded myself, only to feel no pain.

I looked up, seeing an irritated Talia shielding me a force field. "School got cancelled because of these dimwits." She growled then dashed forward, sending a blast of magic at him that sent him stumbling.

Johnny leapt onto the back of the Vermillion Hawk who changed into some sort've hawk mixture and flew into the air, attempting to shaking him off.

"Johnny, let go!" Xander called and caught the quirky blonde-haired boy as he did. Johnny moved his hand towards the villain he once rode, sending a blast of water at the boy that sent the once flying hawk creation tumbling to the groun.

Hell Girl and Ruby were sparring viciously, throwing punch after the punch. Hell Girl swerved some fire into a sword and ran towards the black haired heroine. Ruby morphed her body into spiky chunks of diamond and slammed into her.

Finally, we cornered them. "You won't see the last of! Supernova's, retreat!" We watched them swerve into the sky, too tired to pursue.

We looked at each other and stood tall.

It was finally true.

The Titans West was back.


End file.
